


Approfondimento

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [17]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Antonio dopo essersi chiarito le idee va da Hank per metterle subito in pratica, ma affrontarlo non è poi così facile ed Hank non sembra volergli facilitare la cosa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Hank ha baciato Antonio, ok Antonio ha ricambiato, ok Antonio ci ha riflettuto e si è consultato con Jay, ok ha deciso di approfondire. Ma ora? Insomma, come succederà? Ci ho pensato un po’ poi ho capito che non sono due santi indecisi… già ci hanno messo molto a capire cosa volevano. Una volta che capiscono e si decidono beh, non si va per il sottile.   
> I Depeche secondo me ci stavano molto bene, sebbene forse erano più adatti i Rolling Stone per Hank... e, se non ricordo male, lui disse che al suo funerale voleva My Way di Frank Sinatra! Buona lettura. Baci Akane

  
APPROFONDIMENTI

[](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xta1/v/t1.0-9/12644849_571281493024649_3757739199548008124_n.png?oh=79cecba16acfd881ceb6a10402fdb236&oe=5767C232) 

[Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRWqhFGYFaQ)   


  
Antonio non aveva le idee chiarissime, non era sicuro di cosa volesse da Hank, sapeva solo che le cose si stavano mettendo in una certa maniera e che era impossibile far finta di nulla.  
Lui di solito improvvisava, assecondava gli eventi e stava attento. Però lì c’era da dire che improvvisare con Hank era un rischio, si poteva finire nella sua tela.  
Ora non pensava più che lui fosse un cattivo elemento, ma quanto meno fuori dal comune sì.   
Doveva avere un minimo di idee chiare, sapere cosa succedeva, cosa voleva, cosa faceva. Non del tutto, ma almeno un po’. Non poteva farsi guidare da Hank, così, come niente fosse.   
Con Jay l’avrebbe fatto, ma con Hank doveva essere più consapevole.  
Così dopo degli studi e dei pareri, aveva deciso di approfondire senza impegni.   
Andare un po’ oltre il rapporto di lavoro, proseguire sulla scia di quei due baci, provare ad addentrarsi un po’.   
Ora rimaneva solo la parte pratica. L’agire.  
Andare da lui e dirglielo, o magari mostrarglielo. O fare entrambi.   
Antonio sospirò poco sicuro sulla metodologia visto che non era convinto del risultato, però come per ogni cosa che faceva, si buttò.  
Andò ed improvvisò.  
  
Hank tendeva a passare quanto più tempo possibile in ufficio a lavorare, ma quando il caso finiva e non c’erano arretrati di grosso calibro, Trudy veniva a cacciarlo e lo spediva a casa.  
Quella sera passò a prendersi la cena prima di andare a casa, poi col sacchetto del ristorante messicano a pochi isolati, rientrò.  
Quando percorse il breve vialetto, si fermò prima di arrivare ai due scalini. Seduto davanti la porta, stava Antonio che con le braccia incrociate cercava di non sentire troppo freddo.  
Hank piegò la testa di lato, incredulo.   
\- Per un momento ho pensato che un senza tetto si fosse impossessato del mio ingresso! - Commentò senza salutarlo.   
\- E’ tardissimo, ero sicuro che fossi a casa da un bel po’! - Lo rimproverò Antonio che veniva proprio da casa di Jay dopo le due birre e la chiacchierata.   
Hank corrugò la fronte indispettito.   
\- Scusa papà, sono passato a prendere la cena! -   
\- Alle undici di sera?! - Continuò Antonio senza alzarsi dai gradini davanti la sua porta. Hank mosse ancora qualche passo, ma si fermò perché non poteva passargli sopra, quindi lo fissò spazientito sospirando.   
\- Ho finito del lavoro arretrato, poi Trudy mi ha mandato a casa! Siccome ero a stomaco vuoto sono passato a prendermi la cena! Sei soddisfatto? - Disse seccato. Antonio piegò la testa ridacchiando.   
\- Non saprei, sono un po’ congelato! -   
\- Allora alza il culo che andiamo dentro! - Rispose secco.   
Antonio fece un sorriso divertito e tese la mano per farsi aiutare. Hank sospirò, scosse la teste a gliela prese tirandolo. Una volta in piedi Antonio esitò prima di lasciargliela, gli lasciò un’occhiata strana, consapevole di qualcosa che aveva risolto solo da poco. Hank aveva notato che era stato pensieroso e si era dato le sue risposte.  
“Dopo quel bacio chi non sarebbe pensieroso? Però deve aver trovato qualche risposta o non sarebbe qua a rompere le palle!”  
Lo disse con un senso affettuoso, era contento che fosse lì.  
Dopo la delusione di Erin, Antonio stava diventando l’unica nota positiva della sua vita ed era felice che lui accettasse l’evoluzione del loro rapporto.  
Non voleva illudersi e pensare che anche lui provasse le sue stesse cose. Non che Hank provasse chissà cosa. Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva parecchio. E ne era attratto. Ci sarebbe andato a letto. Stop. Per il resto non c’era spazio.  
\- Che ci fai qua? - Chiese lasciandogli la mano e aprendo la porta di casa.  
Antonio fece spallucce e rimase vago.   
\- Dovevo parlarti di una cosa… - Hank prima di entrare lo guardò scettico.  
\- Alle undici di sera? - Ripeté quello che poco prima aveva detto lui, Antonio rise e lo spinse amichevole facendolo entrare.  
Le cose decisemene erano cambiate. Radicalmente. E la sensazione era che potessero continuare a cambiare ancora, migliorare. Come se non ci fosse un limite a quel che potevano diventare.  
Entrambi lo sentivano, ormai.  
  
In casa Antonio rimase ancora un po’ vestito col giaccone a strofinarsi le mani intorpidite dal freddo, mentre Hank cominciò a mettersi subito comodo per mangiare.   
\- Intendi spogliarti? - Antonio per un momento fraintese, ma evitò di chiedere dei preliminari.   
Si tolse la giacca un po’ impacciato e da quello Hank ebbe conferma che voleva parlargli del bacio. Forse voleva dirgli che non sapeva perché aveva risposto, ma che non voleva si ripetesse più la cosa e fare la classica marcia indietro.  
Hank non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla per non forzarlo, non gli aveva chiesto niente, non ne aveva parlato, non aveva provocato altre reazioni per non farlo sentire alle strette od in obbligo a far qualcosa.   
L’aveva lasciato libero in ogni senso.   
Ed ora era lì.  
Decise di assecondarlo e di non facilitargli la cosa. Non si sarebbe fatto indietro per primo.   
Sapeva che quello che era successo fra loro, il mutamento del loro rapporto, il suo prendersi a quel modo di lui, non era normale. Però era successo ed era inutile.   
“La cosa fra noi va ben oltre il rispetto reciproco e l’accettarci diversi come siamo, va oltre il riuscire a collaborare per creare una squadra vincente in ogni tipo di situazione. “  
Pensò sedendosi a tavola e indicando la sedia.   
\- Vuoi un po’? - Chiese mentre mangiava.   
Antonio scosse il capo, ma si sedette in una delle sedie e lo guardò circospetto, aspettando che finisse.   
\- Prendi due birre, allora. - Antonio pensò che dopo averne bevute due, se si fosse scolato la terza forse sarebbe finito per sragionare. Però la prese e la tenne fra le mani senza berla con foga.   
Hank notò anche quello e pensò che fosse perché non sapeva come affrontare il discorso.   
Mangiò un po’, poi seccato spinse via il piatto e bevve.   
\- Non hai fame? - Chiese Antonio stupito.   
\- Non con uno che mi fissa! - Ringhiò Hank. L’altro ridacchiò e si scusò alzandosi.   
\- Dai, finisci! - Hank lo fissò torvo mentre andava verso il salotto che si affacciava nella cucina dove era.   
\- E tu che fai? - Chiese per nulla contento di vederlo girovagare nel suo reame.   
\- Ficco il naso nei cavoli tuoi! - Disse per l’appunto, sfacciato.   
“Se era un altro gli avrei fatto volare un dente…” Pensò scuotendo la testa e riprendendo a mangiare.   
Antonio, in silenzio, guardò i dischi che aveva.  
Rock dagli anni settanta in poi. Il buon vecchio rock classico. Non molto il genere di Antonio che aveva abbracciato di più il rap, anch’esso però quello degli inizi, l’old school, come gli intenditori lo chiamavano.   
\- Ti piacciono i Depeche? - Chiese vedendo tutta la loro discografia.   
Hank gli disse di mettere su qualcosa se voleva. Almeno avrebbero interrotto quel silenzio imbarazzante.   
Antonio pensò che fosse una buona idea per smorzare il tutto, così mise su un live particolarmente consumato.   
La musica rock e ritmata dei Depeche Mode partì dallo stereo di Hank, la voce bassa e profonda del cantante diede subito una botta di calore alla serata, il suo modo sensuale di cantare fece alzare un sopracciglio ad Antonio.  
“Certo che me li scelgo bene…”  
Si leccò le labbra e si girò in tempo per vedere Hank arrivare con la birra, dopo aver finito di mangiare. La sua era un’espressione in bilico fra il ‘davvero?’ ed il ‘cosa vorresti fare ora?’.   
Ci rimase un attimo interdetto, incapace di fare qualcosa ora che l’aveva a poca distanza.   
Due metri circa, uno spazio che si riempiva in poco.   
“Ed ora?”   
\- Ti ascolto, di cosa volevi parlarmi? - Chiese Hank senza commentare la scelta del disco. I Depeche avevano una lunga e variopinta discografia, ma la loro particolarità era il modo di cantare del cantante.   
Scaldava l’ascoltatore.   
Antonio, testa completamente vuota, andò nel panico.   
\- Ecco… non è che sia come chiederti dei giorni di ferie od il permesso di indagare su un certo caso… - Esordì incerto, imbarazzato, e grattandosi la nuca. Hank alzò il sopracciglio in attesa.   
\- E di cosa si tratta? Vuoi dimetterti anche tu? No, perché se è questo inizio a sparare! - Grugnì infiammandosi. Antonio alzò la mano che non aveva la birra.   
\- No no, che dimissioni! - Lo calmò. - Volevo… beh, forse dovremmo parlare di quello che è successo in palestra l’altra mattina… - Tentò un po’ cauto. Hank lo guardò ammirato, non ci aveva messo molto ed era stato abbastanza diretto.   
Alzò le spalle e mosse la birra vago.   
\- Parliamone. - Ma non era un aiuto, questo. Infatti Antonio iniziò a prendersela e a camminare nervoso per la stanza.  
\- Così non mi aiuti! Fai fare tutto a me! -   
\- Beh, l’altro giorno ho cominciato io… -   
\- E che ragionamento logico ti fa pensare che ora dovrei essere io ad affrontarlo? - Continuò ad attaccare infervorato per affrontare l’imbarazzo, Hank però rimase saldo e calmo. Era vero che riusciva a stare tranquillo solo con Antonio nei paraggi. Per questo si circondava praticamente solo di lui.   
\- Perché tu poi mi hai dato il secondo bacio. Hai voluto approfondire per primo. - Il punto era quello e lo mise in tavola senza pietà.   
Bene, bravo. Ma ora di cosa doveva parlare?    
“Diamine, Antonio! Sei qua proprio per continuare ad approfondire! Ma come glielo dovrei dire, esattamente?”  
Non aveva la minima idea di come fare quello. Poi si rese conto che se fosse stato uno qualunque avrebbe decisamente saputo come gestirla, senza alcun dubbio.  
Sarebbe andato da lui e l’avrebbe baciato ancora. Semplicemente.   
“Hank, non è così facile…”  
Si fermò e lo guardò scuotendo la testa. Lo era o non lo era?  
Hank sempre fermo, sempre zitto, sempre in attesa.   
\- Mi è piaciuto. Non ci avevo mai pensato, mi hai preso alla sprovvista, sono completamente caduto dalle nuvole. Però mi è piaciuto ed in un nano secondo, ho agito istintivamente. - Hank fece un sorriso soddisfatto. Il suo famoso istinto.   
\- Parti dal presupposto che se ti ho baciato per primo, a me andava più che bene. Per cui non sono io a dover dire qualcosa, ma tu. Sei tu quello preso alla sprovvista. Io sono quello che l’ha fatto. - Antonio realizzò che aveva ragione, non aveva senso aspettare una qualche mossa da parte sua. Lui aveva cominciato, aveva fatto un primo passo. Antonio aveva fatto un mezzo secondo passo, ma poi di fatto nulla. Nulla che potesse fargli capire come volesse procedere. Era stato anche bravo a non pretendere risposte immediate. Gli aveva lasciato spazio.   
Antonio iniziò a calmarsi, vedendo meglio le cose.   
Abbassò lo sguardo e guardò la bottiglia ancora mezza piena, se la rigirò fra le dita e giocò con l’etichetta bagnata.   
\- Non so quando le cose hanno iniziato a cambiare, ma è successo. Piano e inesorabilmente. E non si sono più fermate. Hanno continuato a cambiare via via sempre più e poi… prima che me ne rendessi conto… erano così! - Antonio rialzò gli occhi neri dal taglio allungato su quelli più chiari di Hank, sempre fermo in attesa. Una mano in tasca, l’altra teneva la birra.   
\- Così come? - Lo stuzzicò un po’.  
Antonio si morse il labbro indispettito, capì che lo stava facendo apposta, lo stava un po’ torturando per rendergli il compito difficile. Non capiva cosa pensava di quella situazione, cosa sperasse, cosa voleva. Rimaneva una maschera e non lo sopportava. Così alla fine sbottò com’era nel suo stile.   
\- Senti, perché non mi dici cosa pensi di tutto questo, di me… non so, perché mi hai baciato per primo… non.. non dici nulla ed io non so come sia meglio muovermi… - Antonio era partito ed ora gli si era avvicinato, gesticolava e fece schizzare la birra, Hank gliela prese e la mise giù insieme alla propria, poi tornò a guardarlo del tutto calmo, incrociando le braccia al petto. L’aria impenetrabile.   
\- Ti ho baciato perché mi andava, ne avevo bisogno. Non si bacia chi si odia, per cui questo presuppone un coinvolgimento. Sono le basi dell’investigazione, questa. Causa - effetto. Azione - reazione. Cosa piacevole per motivo piacevole. - Antonio però si accese ancora di più, lo stava prendendo in giro, lui si sentiva così e non gli piaceva. Così aprì le braccia e si avvicinò ancora.   
\- Senti, perché non mi dici… perché diavolo non sei chiaro? Non so come comportarmi, non riesco a capirti! Tieni quella maschera e non mi fai vedere quel che provi, quel che vuoi, quel che speri da me! Lascia perdere le cazzate da causa - effetto! Mi hai baciato perché ne avevi voglia, perché ti piaccio! Ma non è questo il punto! Il punto è cosa provi, cosa vuoi da me, ora! Cosa speri… - Antonio avrebbe continuato con la sua raffica di domande una più accesa dell’altra, se Hank non si fosse stufato di sentirlo. Fece un’espressione seccata e Antonio sospirando scosse il capo e fece un passo indietro voltandosi.   
\- Scusa, lascia stare! Sono venuto qua e ti ho attaccato facendoti mille domande, ma non ti ho detto proprio niente di me! Pretendo che tu… - continuò a parlare senza dire nulla di utile, lo fece girandosi e camminando nervoso per il salotto, mentre Personal Jesus scaldava un’atmosfera già abbastanza calda.   
Ed Hank decise che ne aveva abbastanza di parole. Per lui quello era abbastanza.  
“Non vai da qualcuno se non vuoi che si ripeta quello che è già successo. Lui è qua perché vuole che io lo rifaccia, ma non vuole dirmelo!”  
Hank stava per prendere l’iniziativa di nuovo, seccato che non riuscisse ad essere diretto com’era sempre stato, ma poi improvvisamente Antonio si fermò, ringhiò: - Al diavolo, sono ridicolo! - fece un passo per tornare da lui, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò.   
Hank si tese sorpreso un attimo.   
“Antonio Dawson, baby!”  
Pensò smarrito e senza parole.   
Ecco la sensazione che gli era piaciuta con lui. Nel dettaglio quella. Quella che lo lasciava senza parole per le sue azioni sfacciate e rischiose.   
L’aveva già pensato mille volte.   
Era esattamente quello.   
Le loro bocche si unirono, si aprirono dopo un paio di secondi che erano rimaste premute senza respirare, girarono le teste per incastrarsi meglio e si cercarono con le lingue.   
Non ci fu uno dei due che gestì il bacio, lo fecero insieme e fu quel fuoco e quella passione voluta da entrambi.   
Un istante per assaporarlo, un istante per permettere a quel fuoco di scaldarli e poi, con l’adrenalina e l’eccitazione che davano alla testa ed entrambi, realizzando con certezza assoluta che era proprio quello che volevano, assolutamente quello, iniziarono a camminare in sincronia verso il divano, nel farlo uno iniziò ad aprirsi la camicia, l’altro si prese il colletto della maglia da dietro e lo tirò oltre la testa. Si separarono un istante, respirarono e si tolsero la parte sopra di quel che indossavano. rimasero a torso nudo e si guardarono pieni di una voglia palpabile, pressante.   
Per Hank era la prima volta con un uomo. Che lo voleva e che lo faceva. Ma non aveva il minimo dubbio di cosa volesse e di come intendesse prenderselo.   
Le mani continuarono a spogliarsi veloci e febbrili, ognuno nella propria cintura, ai propri pantaloni. Le scarpe abbandonate frenetiche.   
Si abbassarono i jeans e gli slip senza preoccuparsi di toglierseli del tutto. Rimasero a metà, Antonio smise di baciarlo, si girò di schiena, verso il divano, si piegò in avanti ed inarcò la schiena, Hank si leccò la mano e si strofinò guardandolo mentre alzava una gamba sul divano e si afferrava allo schienale in quella che era una posizione più che esplicita. Davvero eccitante.  
Non ci pensarono un secondo di più, non c’era un tempo prestabilito, non c’erano delle tappe, non c’erano dei discorsi da fare.  
Volevano esattamente quello.   
Piacere fisico. Tutto il massimo piacere fisico, quello più immediato ed assoluto.  
Zero parole. Zero discorsi. Zero motivazioni.  
Farlo perché sapevano entrambi di volerlo. Ci avevano messo un po’, ma ora era chiaro ed eccoli lì.  
Hank entrò in Antonio tenendolo per i fianchi, una spinta poderosa e veloce, un senso di lacerazione, i contatti staccati.   
Poco dopo iniziò a muoversi lento ma deciso, senza esitare o cercare di fare piano.   
Se era a quel punto, sapeva come funzionava. E se non lo sapeva, ora l’avrebbe scoperto.  
Se non lo voleva, se non lo voleva davvero, non sarebbe dovuto venire da lui quella sera.  
Ma Antonio non oppose la minima resistenza, poco dopo ricordò come funzionava.   
Rilassarsi, non porre resistenza.   
Il dolore si fece sopportabile e ben presto si mescolò a qualcos’altro.   
Le sue spinte furono sempre più profonde e decise, sempre più fluide ed intense.   
Quando si sentì riempire di brividi e vicino all’orgasmo, si fermò e rallentò, questo permise ad Antonio di riprendersi meglio e trovando quell’istante piacevole, si alzò con la schiena e si appoggiò a lui, gli occhi chiusi. Entrambi le loro mani andarono sull’erezione finora libera. Si mossero su di essa ed Antonio aumentò la propria eccitazione.   
Hank riprese a muoversi andando un po’ più veloce, a ritmo con le mani davanti. Quella sincronia in breve fece raggiungere l’apice ad Antonio, il quale venne.   
Quando crollò in avanti, riprese a muoversi in lui più veloce e frenetico e il mondo si annullò, tutto si cancellò.   
Solo un orgasmo particolarmente cercato e voluto. Così aspettato. Assolutamente impensato.   
Hank rimase scosso in lui, fermo, ansimante per un paio di secondi, poi si sfilò turbato di quanto bello fosse stato rifare sesso e nella fattispecie farlo con lui.  
Era stata una sfida per lui farlo con un ragazzo, impensabile con Antonio.  
Eppure visto come era andata, visto quanto era stato facile eccitarsi, probabilmente aveva aspettato solo di potersi liberare in quel modo.   
Lo cinse da dietro, scivolò con le mani sul petto, cercò il suo viso e lo girò verso il proprio. Se lo appoggiò completamente addosso, avvolgendolo da dietro, come prima, quando l’aveva fatto venire.   
I due si guardarono febbrili, eccitati e confusi. Le menti assolutamente sgombre.   
Solo un piacere intenso, soddisfazione su ogni livello e nessun problema, nessun angoscia, nessun dubbio. Non esisteva lavoro, problemi personali e di nessun altro genere.  
Un piacere che si erano scambiati e basta.   
Si baciarono più calmi, più lenti. Poi Hank lo trascinò con sé, conducendolo senza staccarsi da lui. Lo portò in camera dove aprì le lenzuola e allentò la presa solo per farlo stendere.   
Antonio si sentì in trappola, nemmeno volendo avrebbe potuto andarsene. Ma non avrebbe voluto.   
Rimase lì e si fece prendere dalle sue braccia calde e forti, insistenti, sicure.   
Hank non parlava e non mostrava particolari espressioni come tendeva a fare lui che si esprimeva con ogni parte di sé.  
Però in certi momenti, in certi casi, con certe persone, era estremamente chiaro nei suoi gesti.   
Antonio si sentì suo e non ebbe bisogno di chiedergli quali fossero le sue intenzioni e cosa volesse.   
Era molto chiaro, ora, finalmente.   
“Vuole me. Non importa come e perchè. Mi vuole.” Si accomodò meglio fra le sue braccia, rimanendo davanti a lui, girati sul fianco, le braccia ancora cinte introno a lui a tenerlo contro il suo petto, come a cullarlo.   
O a cullare sé stesso.  
Antonio corrugò la fronte lasciando che il buio della camera li avvolgesse dolcemente.   
“Non mi sta abbracciando… sta abbracciando sé stesso. E’ solo che si vergogna se lo faccio in modo normale. Sta… sta cercando calore per sé stesso, non me lo sta dando per… generosità… o perché fra partners si fa così. Lo fa perché ne ha bisogno, lo vuole, gli serve.”   
Antonio decise di non ribellarsi, si ammorbidì e girò il viso verso il suo che faceva capolino dalla sua spalla tatuata.   
Non si baciarono, non si parlarono.   
Si lasciò portare via da quel suo assoluto bisogno di contatto fisico, di affetto, di calore, di qualcuno che lo ancorasse nel mondo da cui forse, troppo spesso, voleva sparire.   
“E’ come se cercasse in me una motivazione per riprovarci. A ricominciare, a rinascere, a camminare dritto, a non mollare.”  
E nel silenzio più completo, fra le sue braccia che lo stringevano impedendogli anche mezzo movimento, Hank si addormentò per la prima notte dalla rottura con Erin.   
Antonio rimase sveglio non potendo muoversi e girarsi liberamente, fare da cuscino a qualcuno non fu il modo migliore per passare la notte, ma non si lamentò.   
Turbato pensò a lui, a quel che gli diceva coi suoi silenzi e al significato profondo di ogni suo gesto ed azione.   
Pensò ad Hank come non aveva ancora fatto finora e capì che c’era ancora un mondo da scoprire, finora aveva appena intravisto una minima superficie. Dentro era incredibilmente profondo, ma intendeva addentrarsi.   
Come inizio non era male. 


End file.
